


Infinity

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Future Fic, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Lydia finds herself deep in the Preserve at a sheltered lake wondering why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/gifts).



> My fanon theory that Peter had a mate who died in the fire plays a part. Also, that a part of Peter still haunts Lydia.

Staring at the placid lake, Lydia feels at peace for the first time in a long time, though she doesn't understand why. Something drew her here, deep in the Preserve, taking nearly hidden trails to reach this spot. She walked for hours, until her feet, in inappropriate boots, ached, and her arms were scratched from pushing her way through undergrowth. 

But, now, all that fades as the beauty of the spot takes her breath away.

Carefully she makes her way down a slope towards a large, flat rock near the edge of the lake. A couple ducks take flight from the water. Butterflies flit around a blooming lilac. In the distance there's a splash as a fish jumps.

The sunlight makes the water glisten like diamonds and the light breeze brings with it the scent of new growth and rich dirt.

Spring is firmly here and everything bad is finally behind them.

As she takes a seat on the warm rock and draws her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, she closes her eyes and drinks it all in.

Peace.

And, yet...

Her agile, overactive mind can't help but wonder what drew her here. How she found it. How she even knew it existed. As far as she can remember she's never been farther into the Preserve than the ruins of the Hale house, never seen maps of the interior, although, she seems to know that this lake is on no maps.

This is a private place.

Eyes closed she lowers her right hand, traces her fingers over the carvings in the rock, so many. Some are barely there anymore, weathered over the centuries. Others, much newer. Her fingers linger on two sets, joined by an infinity symbol.

PH

MC

Peter's mate's name was Marta Cortez.

A zing of electricity jolts her fingers and she jerks them up, eyes opening wide, as emotions, not hers, flood her. Love and grief. Joy and pain. Loss, so much loss.

"You didn't get your eternity with her," Lydia murmurs, eyes locked on the shimmering water.

"I barely had three years," Peter says from behind her. "Lydia, how did you find this place?"

A sad smile creases her lips. "I'm never going to get rid of you."

"I'm sorry."

He sounds sincere, but then he's a master of lies. She simply shrugs her shoulders and moves over so that he can join her on the rock, the initials trapped between them. 

They sit in silence in the warmth of the day, lost in memories and thoughts.

At an odd peace.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters. No money being made here. Photograph by me of the lake at the New Harmony Inn, New Harmony, IN.


End file.
